What could have been
by itsmerobyn97
Summary: What could have been Harry's life if his parents had lived.


**This is what Harry's life could have been like if his parents had survived that night. It will be explained eventually for his parents and other things like Sirius being there. It was a random idea I had and I hope you like it. Not sure how far this story is going to go. Would you like a retelling or what?**

 **Disclaimer: I may have changed a lot but it still belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Harry's 11** **th** **Birthday.**

The kitchen was already buzzing with everyone up early cooking breakfast and what smelt like a cake in the over. His mother greeted Harry with a kiss on the cheek, her arms wrapping around him as she wished him a happy birthday.

"Mum," Harry laughed. "I think I'm too old for hugs and kisses now."

"Eleven is still young," she said, messing his hair up even more with a sigh. "James sort your son's hair out."

"Nothing wrong with his hair," he grinned over the daily prophet. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Thanks, dad," Harry sat down at the table next to him, getting himself a slice of toast. "Where's Lottie and Joseph?"

"Turn around, Scarry," Joseph said.

Harry turned seeing his younger brother still in his pyjamas with his hair even messier than usual and a yawn on his face.

"Joseph," his mum scolded. "I've told you about that name."

"It's only a joke, mum," he said. "You find it funny, right, Harry?"

"Right," Harry grinned.

"Blame Sirius, Dear," James smiled over his newspaper, winking at his boys.

"Mummy!" Lottie called from the stairs. "I can't find my pink dress anywhere!"

Lily sighed, walking past them as she kissed a protesting Joseph on the cheek before making her way upstairs to the youngest of the house.

"Happy Birthday," Joseph told him, reaching over Harry for a slice of toast. "Mum said I can't give you my present until the others arrive."

"You'll be getting mine in secret," his dad said. "Your mum won't approve otherwise."

"I want a new broom for my birthday," Joseph said. "The Nimbus 2000."

"Hmmm, we'll see," James said, turning the page of the paper. "Better keep in your mums good books then."

Joseph frowned. "I only get into trouble because of you and Sirius."

"Don't forget Fred and George," Harry laughed, biting into his toast as his mum and sister came back down the stairs, meeting them in the kitchen again.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Lottie cheered. "You're eleven now!"

"And you're six," Harry smiled.

"I'm turning nine in two months," Joseph grinned.

"We know," Harry said. "You practically tell us every day!"

Lily sighed. "Right, eat up! We have to tidy the house up yet."

They all groaned, eating their breakfasts slowly to delay the cleaning. It took them all morning to tidy up the house, since Lily kept finding things out of place or were not clean to her standards. She hurried them all with a smile.

Harry and Joseph went up to their room after to change into cleaner clothing. When they came back down again, they found the rest of the family out in the garden. James was making chairs hover and Lily was laying the table, finishing of the cake with Lottie.

"Catch!" His dad shouted, Harry turning to catch the ball in his hand. "Good one, Harry. You'll defiantly make seeker."

Harry smiled to his dad. "I hope I do."

"We'll have to get you practicing in time," he said walking over to join them. "You got your first broom when you was two, flew just above the ground around the house. Never heard you laugh so much."

"Remember Joseph?" Lily laughed. "He took the risk and went too high for us to reach him."

"Then Lottie is just like her mother when it comes to flying," James grinned.

"I can fly," Lottie protested. "I just don't like heights."

"Good thing you're small then," Sirius said behind them.

"Sirius!" Joseph and Lottie shouted, running up to their Godfather as they both hugged him. He laughed, picking Lottie up as he tickled her. "Hey there, Shorty, Joseph."

"I'm not small!" Lottie said. "House elves are small!"

"That's true," Sirius said.

"Hey, Sirius," Harry walked up to his Godfather.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" He wrapped his free arm around Harry, giving him a small squeeze. "I hear you got your letter."

"I did," Harry grinned. "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"We all knew you would," he said. "Congratulations anyway. You got your stuff yet?"

"Mum said we're going next week," Harry said.

Others started arriving, apparating and using portkeys as they each greeted Harry with a happy birthday. Remus arrived, followed by Hagrid and then the Weasley family. Friends of his parents arrived. Hagrid had come with a snowy white owl for Harry that he had decided to call Hedwig. His mother told him no more presents until after cake.

"I got my letter the other day," Ron told Harry as they sat on the grass outside the cottage. In the distance the adults all sat talking and laughing together.

"So did I," Harry smiled.

"I can't wait to get my wand," Ron said. "I think our mums have planned for us to go to Diagon Alley next week."

"What kind of wand do you think you'll get?" Harry asked him.

"I dunno," Ron said. "A powerful one I hope."

Harry shrugged. "I'm not bothered, really, as long as it actually does magic."

"Imagine if you turned out to be a Squib," Ron laughed. "The shock the world would be in with the hero defeating You-Know-Who being a Squib."

Harry laughed with him, imagining how extreme the wizarding world would take it. Ten years ago, Harry had saved his parents lives after they had stood forward to protect him. He had somehow saved his parents before You-Know-Who had a chance of acting. Whenever he asked, people had brushed him of or changed the conversation. His parents didn't like to talk about that night.

"Harry a Squib?" George sat down next to Ron. "That's like Snape having clean hair."

"More of a chance of Harry being a Squib there," Fred appeared.

"Fred! George! I found a toad!" Joseph called from the bottom of the garden.

"Brilliant," George said and then turned to Fred. "If we catch it then I got an idea."

"Let's go teach the young apprentice then," Fred said.

Harry watched the two of them walk over to his brother, they were rubbing of on him with the pranks and jokes. Mum said he reminded her of when James was younger, when he was at school with Sirius and Remus.

He and Ron went to get themselves a cup of pumpkin juice, Harry groaning as his mum pulled him onto her lap with another wet kiss to his cheek in front of everyone. Blushing, he disappeared into the house with Ron, where Ginny was playing with Lottie.

"I don't understand," Ginny was saying. "You just hold the doll?"

"Yes," Lottie sighed. "My mummy got them for me, she used to play with them when she was a little girl."

"They don't do anything," Ginny pointed out.

"You're supposed to pretend," Lottie told her.

"My dad would like these," Ginny said. "He'll find them more entertaining."

"You don't?" Lottie asked, frowning.

"I do," Ginny said quickly and then she looked up, seeing them. "Ron likes playing dolls!"

"What?" Ron looked at his sister in shock.

"You do, Ron?" Lottie's face lit up as she stood up, running over to take his hand for him to take Ginny's place. "Let's play with them together then!"

Ginny quickly escaped, leaving poor Ron with Lottie and the dolls as the two of them fled from the room. They both joined their families outside to sit with them.

"Where's Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Playing with Lottie," Ginny said.

"What has she got today?" Mr Weasley asked. "It isn't another one of those rubber ducks, is it?"

"Remind me to buy him a rubber duck for Christmas this year," James said next to Harry as he smiled.

"Dolls," Ginny sighed.

"Dolls?" He questioned, turning to look at the Potter family. "What are dolls?"

"Your department, Lily," James told his wife.

"Children's toys," Lily told him.

"What do they do?" He asked.

"I'm sure Lottie would show you, Dear," Mrs Weasley said with a laugh.

"I might go see them for myself then," he said standing up to head towards the house.

It wasn't long before they finally did the cake, the little icing figure spinning on the top of the cake with small fireworks coming out of his hands as he blew the candles up. Then he was handed presents, receiving books and supplies for him to start school. Sirius had gotten him a box of wizarding jokes that Lily hadn't been impressed with and Remus handing him a book about Quidditch. He even received some chocolate frogs and jelly slugs.

Then Joseph had given him the Quidditch starter kit and then Lottie had drawn him a picture of the family for him to take to Hogwarts with him. His parents had then given him the Nimbus 2000 that had shocked and surprised him. Harry had jumped up, thanking and hugging everyone.

Ginny screamed, everyone turning to see the toad had made its way onto her head sneakily. Three figures disappeared in the distance, their laughter following behind them. The toad hopped down onto Ginny's lap as she stood up, it hopping down to the ground. She turned to glare at the three figures as they disappeared into the house.

The day slowly came to an end, Harry having enjoyed himself with his family and friends. He said goodbye to them as they started to leave one by one, thanking them all for his presents.

"'ll see yeh at Hogwarts" Hagrid smile. "Look forward to havin' yer around."

"You too, Hagrid," he smiled, hugging the half-giant. "Thank you for Hedwig again."

"I see you'll making good use of my motorbike I let you borrow," Sirius said to Hagrid. "Keep it if you want."

"Yer su'e?" Hagrid asked.

"You make better use out of it then I do," Sirius smiled. "And you do use it more than me."

"Thank'," Hagrid slapped him on the back making him jump. "Yer want a ride hom'?"

"Sure," Sirius said. "I'll see you Potter's later then."

"Bye Sirius!" Lottie hugged him before jumping into the half-giant's arms. "Bye Hagrid!"

Joseph followed behind her, then Harry wished goodbye to his Godfather and Hagrid once more. They stood watching as they both left, waving as they vanished from sight.

"Right," Remus said. "That's my cue to leave as well. If I don't see you before you start school Harry, then have fun and study hard."

"I will," Harry said, hugging him.

Everyone had left after that, leaving just the Potter's alone in their cottage. Night was closing in as they settled down for a late supper.

Harry's father beckoned for him to follow him after dinner as Lily focused on getting Lottie washed and ready for bed. Joseph had occupied himself with his ball that floated in the air, following his hand as he moved.

"My father had handed this down to me," James said as they entered his and Lily's room. He pulled out a trunk from under his bed, bringing out his wand as he spoke, "Alohomora."

He pulled out a cloak from the trunk, turning to Harry with a smile on his face. "I have to be the father and tell you not to use this for mischief, but I'm sure it'll help you get around the school without being seen."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

James only smiled at his son, putting the cloak around him as he disappeared completely from the room.

"Dad?" Harry questioned.

"Right here, son," he said in front of him. "It's the cloak of invisibility."

Harry put his hand out, finding the shape of his father as he pulled the cloak away from him. "You're giving it to me?"

"Yes," James said. "Just don't tell your mum."

Harry laughed, putting the cloak around himself. "Can you see me?"

"Nope," he smiled. "Use the cloak well, Harry."

He pulled the cloak of himself again, the silky material sliding through his fingers. "I will. Thank you."

James clasped a hand on his sons back, looking down at him with a proud smile as his free hand ruffled up his hair. "Go hide it before your mother finds out."

Harry left the room with his father, hurrying to his room to find a safe place to hide the cloak from his mother and Joseph. When he went to bed that night, he turned to face the sleeping snowy owl in his cage with a small smile on his face.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. It was a little crowded to focus on some characters for too long, but introduced you to the new characters and where the story is set. It's pretty sad really, but sweet. Please do review and tell me what you think. And if you know where this story should head let me know.**


End file.
